


Your Elevator

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: ??? - Freeform, POV Second Person, dont read, i dont know why i wrote this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You wake up in an elevator





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I had a dream about elevators and Love Live. I don't know why I actually wrote this. Get proper sleep, people

You wake up in an elevator one day. An elevator which seems very familiar to you. You look around, only to see strangers surrounding you, faces blurring into each other. There’s buttons, none which are pressed yet. Instead of the standard numbers you usually find, you are given odd labels such as “ _singing_ ”. Your eyes gaze up and down, many appealing to you. You reach out for the one with “ _reading_ ” on it, before seeing another button below the last one.

It’s labelled _“self”_

A feeling of dread pangs you. It shouldn’t be there, it’s not allowed to be there. _nonono_

At that moment, you were given a choice. Most chose to press the buttons which they wanted in the first place, knowing wherever it takes you only leads to doom.

But you, you chose to press it instead. Bravery or foolishness? It's up to you.

The strangers turn to you, as if asking, ‘ _Are you crazy!?_ ’ You’re starting to regret it.

Everyone makes their choice.

_Bzzt_

The gears starts grinding. Light shifts as you are slowly taken up.

The elevator comes to a stop. The door steps aside.

A person leaves.

_Bzzt_

This goes on until you are all alone.

_Bzzt_

It starts again, this time, going up for longer than usual.

The numbers continue to tick up.

Do you really want to do this?

You could still go back. It’s never too late.

There’s a stop button, just within your reach. You could reach out. Just reach it

And it stops.

Are you going to regret it?

Will you face what you chose?

Why couldn’t you just played it safe?

The door is starting to slide open, stop it! Quick stop! You still have ti

It opens.

**Author's Note:**

> What's behind the door? Well:
> 
> The door reveals to you a long hallway. A naked woman (Mila Kunis you tell yourself) stands there. Her mouth opens slowly, as if everything was in slow motion. A deep manly voice rings out, "We're no strangers to love..."
> 
> Sponsored by Rick Astley


End file.
